Refined Insanity
by ToxicMeltdown
Summary: What would happen if you took all of Soul's "cool" and replaced it with insanity? I have a vague attempt at an idea, but maybe we can crystallize it as we go. Most likely an ka story if there will be a pairing.


**A/N Well since I obviously couldn't finish a story to save my life, I figure why not try another.**

**There's probably some psychological disorder dealing with not liking endings. Not like I care what a psychologist has to say. Normal psychology doesn't exactly apply to me. **

**Anyways, I guess I should stop with that tangent and start the fucking story. I'm sure what I am doing with the story will become readily apparent. **

**Moving on to the first chapter of my new story, (NEED FUCKING NAME).**

* * *

**The ****Beginning **

Maka was walking down the road and heading to her apartment after school. Everyone she passed tried to avoid her because she looked very upset.

You are probably wondering why she was so upset, right? Well Maka had started going to the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short, about 3 months before and in that time she still had not found an appropriate partner. Everyone she tried to partner with just didn't feel right.

It almost felt like her soul was waiting for just the right partner, but she had no idea who that was.

_"This is so frustrating. Why can't I just find my partner? Who could it possibly be?"_

As she was about to turn to the next street she heard a noise. It sounded like a soft song.

She looked to the store close to her and saw that it was fairly dark inside.

As she was about to ignore it, she felt a strong urge to check it out.

_"I'm sure whoever it is won't mind."_

She walked into the dark store and down a long hall. After a little ways she came to a wide open room with a grand piano barely visible in the candle light and someone in a red and black suit sitting at it they stopped playing when she walked in the room.

When they looked back at her she got a better look. He was fairly tall, about 5'10" but she couldn't be sure, and had very pale skin, almost sickly. His hair was spiky all over and was black with toxic green highlights. **(Hint, Hint, Mother fucking Hint) **He grinned at her showing off his razor sharp teeth. One of the more shocking things about him were his eyes. There is no better way to describe them than to say they were a soulless blue.

She recognized him from school, but they had never spoken really.

"This is the song of my soul."

She jumped slightly at him speaking as he turned back around and started to play.

It started out as a slow song, but it soon built up speed. You could almost feel the madness radiating off of the song. At points it became softer almost sad, at others it was nearly suffocating with its sense of madness and killing. It continued like this for nearly five minutes and Maka slowly stepped towards him.

As the song neared its end Maka was standing behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't seem affected by it and continued playing for a few more moments, before the song ended. He moved his arms away from the piano before turning around to face her.

She had started to softly cry from the song and when he turned around she pulled away and tried wiping them away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I'll be going now," she said.

She turned around to leave, but he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name girl?"

She turned back to him and saw that he was softly smiling.

"My name is Maka Albarn, pleasure to meet you."

She held out her hand and he took it. You could almost feel something connect.

"The pleasure is all mine Maka. I am Toxic Evans, Last of the Evans family and from this day on your weapon."

* * *

**Several**** Months Later**

Maka and Toxic had been doing mostly well for themselves over the last few months, they had even started living together. You are probably wondering how that came to be, right?

Well that is a story for a different time. Anyways they had been doing well until a week ago when they had killed their 99th Keshin and only needed a witch's soul to turn Toxic into a death scythe.

Normally this would be a good thing, but when they found a witch and after an interesting fight had killed her. They discovered that she was actually just a really powerful cat and since Toxic ate her soul they had to start over and collect 99 more Keshin souls.

This had made Maka very depressed and for lack of a better phrase, they hadn't done shit in the last week. This is where this starts.

Toxic woke up to his alarm clock and quickly turned it off before noticing that Blair, the cat they had thought was a witch was on top of him trying to tease him.

**(Side note. You are probably wondering how she survived her soul being eaten right? Well, who really cares, it isn't like she is important anyways.)**

"Get off of me Blair. I need to get ready for school."

Blair pouted at this before crawling off of the bed and changing back to her cat form.

"How can you reject me so easily? Most men would kill for a chance at me."

"I try to think with my normal head instead of my lower one if I can. Now get out I need to change."

He stood up and she walked out of the room. He quickly changed into a pair of dark blue, almost black jeans and a black shirt with a radioactive symbol on it. He put on his black combat boots and a black jacket before walking out of the room.

He looked around and didn't see Maka anywhere so he walked over to her room and knocked.

"Hey, Maka you ready for school?"

"Go away Toxic, I don't feel like going."

He sighed and held up a finger changing it into a mini scythe blade.

"If you don't get up and get ready I am going to come in there."

"I don't want to."

He sighed again before picking the lock and opening the door. He walked over to the bed and saw her just laying there curled up.

"Come on get up. We've got to go to school."

"Go away. I don't feel like it."

He sat down on the bed and ran his hand through her hair.

"Are you still upset over having to start over, because I'm not. We messed up and got the wrong soul, oh well. We are only set back a few months. I'm not in any rush, are you?"

She just turned over and looked at him.

"Now get up and get dressed so we can go. We need to get something done."

She sighed and slowly sat up.

"Fine. Get out so I can dress."

"You got it."

He stood up and walked to the door. Before he walked out he looked at her.

"And if you lock me out again I will melt this door down."

* * *

**At the DWMA**

Toxic and Maka were sitting in class waiting for class to start. Maka was reading a book and Toxic was laying his head down.

"Hey, Maka," Toxic said.

"Yes, Toxic."

"Did you hear? Apparently Sid was killed somehow?"

Maka set her book down and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you even hear that? I've been with you all morning and I haven't heard that."

He raised his head and motioned to the room.

"While you were reading I was listening to different conversations. It is amazing what you can listen in on and no one know."

"I thought you just slept a lot."

"That's the point."

Before she could respond the door to the room was kicked open and someone walked in.

"No, please. I don't want "him" to be our teacher."

That was Toxic and Maka's exact words when they saw who it was.

It was Maka's father Spirit. Even though he was a death scythe, he was still an idiot and even though he cared for Maka deeply she didn't feel the same way. He also didn't like Toxic very much because he felt that he would corrupt her. **(Great choice of words? I know.)**

"Okay class, I will be substituting as the teacher for this class until a proper one is found. For the first order of business, Toxic Evans receives an F for the day."

" I do not give a flying fuck, you dumb shit."

You could almost hear a pen drop. Everyone was surprised at Toxic's response, Spirit was a death scythe.

"Do you mind repeating that young man?" Spirit asked.

Toxic raised his head and looked at Spirit.

"I said, and I quote "I do not give a flying fuck, you dumb shit." end quote."

"Okay then."

Now everyone was gaping at that. He just let Toxic get away with that.

"Oh yes. Maka, Toxic, Black Star, and Tsubaki Lord Death told me he wanted to see you in the Death Room."

Toxic looked over at Black Star who was shouting about Lord Death wanted to give him an award, or something like that.

Black Star wasn't that bad of a guy, but he was very loud, especially for being a self proclaimed ninja. He was also very conceited and full of himself. In terms of appearance he stood at about 5'5" and had bright blue spiky hair.

His weapon, Tsubaki was much more friendly and pleasant to be around. She was a very nice and quite shy person especially when compared to Black Star. It was surprising to everyone that she could handle him so well. She was fairly tall for a girl, standing at 5'7" and had long black hair.

**(Not going to bother trying to explain their outfits. You know how they look.)**

They all walked out of the room and started heading towards the Death Room.

"Does anyone know why we are being called to the Death Room?" Maka asked.

"I have no idea," Tsubaki responded.

"He probably wants to give me another award," Black Star said proudly.

"I highly doubt that Black Star," Maka commented.

They walked up to the mirror in the center of the room. The room was a wide expansive place that almost didn't seem to fit, because the ceiling looked like it was the sky and it looked like a desert all around.

She walked up tot he mirror and quickly wrote the number to contact Lord Death, 42-42-564. After a moment the mirror fogged up before a large man appeared that was in a dark clock and that had white gloves and a white mask.

"Hello Lord Death. We were told to come here and meet you," Maka said politely.

"Oh, Hello Maka, good to see you again. Oh and nice to see you as well Toxic, how have you been?"

"I wanted to rip Spirit's throat out earlier, but that's normal."

"Good to hear everything is fine. Now the reason I called you all here is because I have a job for you," Lord Death responded.

Everyone perked up at this.

"I'm sure by now you have all heard of Sid's untimely death. Well we have been receiving odd signals from his grave site. I need you four to go there and check on it. It might be nothing, but we can't be sure."

"We'll get right on it sir," Maka responded.

"Yeah! I the great Black Star will finish this no problem. Yahoo!"

"I'm sure you will. Be careful children. Oh and you can start on it after school, it can wait that long."

As they all turned to walk away Lord Death said something else.

"Wait Toxic I want to talk to you alone. You three can wait outside for him."

Maka looked at Toxic and he nodded, she along with Black Star and Tsubaki walked out. Once they were gone Toxic turned towards the mirror.

"So tell me Toxic. How have you actually been?"

"I have been fine. Maka's special soul has been keeping me in check. I haven't felt anything strange in a while."

"Well that is great. Make sure to tell me if you start to feel anything wrong."

"Of course."

"Oh and if you start to lose it, I probably don't have to say it, but don't hurt Maka."

At this Soul grinned menacingly.

"Oh you don't have to worry. The only thing that would make me lose it, is if someone hurt Maka. And if that happened the only one who needs to worry is the sorry bastard who did so."

With that Toxic turned away and walked out of the Death Room. Lord Death said something that no one else heard.

"May god have mercy on that person's poor soul."

* * *

**The Graveyard - Night Time **

After school was over they all started heading towards the graveyard, in that time the moon had come out and it had gotten dark outside.

"Everyone be careful, we don't know what to expect," Maka told them.

Toxic and Tsubaki both nodded, but Black Star spoke out.

"What ever it is, I the great Black Star will take it down."** (I feel like I should mention that I am not a huge fan of Black Star. His personality is far too much like the younger Naruto for my liking. Plus out of the main characters he easily has the lamest theme song.)**

Everyone decided to not comment on that.

After nearly an hour of searching they were starting to give up.

"I don't think there is anything here guys," Maka said.

"I think you might be right," Tsubaki commented.

Of course at that time an arm came out of the ground and grabbed Maka's foot before the person jumped out of the ground and held Maka upside down.

"Professor Sid?" she asked.

He didn't get the chance to answer because Toxic flew through the air in scythe form almost cutting his arm off if he hadn't jumped away. Maka quickly grabbed Toxic before attacking "Sid", but he grabbed a tombstone and batted her away.

"In life I was an honorable man who would've never hit a woman, but things have changed," he said.

"Hey freak don't hit Maka."

Black Star charged at Sid with Tsubaki in chain scythe mode and tried to hit him, but Sid blocked it easily with the tombstone. He then swiped at him knocking him into the air. Sid jumped up above ready to knock him back down.

"Shit," was all Black Star could say.

Sid knocked him down to the ground with the tombstone forming a small crater.

"Maka we have to try soul resonance," Toxic said.

"We've never got that to work before."

"We don't have a choice."

"Fine."

They both started concentrating deeply and after a few moments shouted.

"Soul Resonance!"

Toxic suddenly got a lot bigger and had a magical, green energy radiating off of him. Maka charged at Sid and started swinging the now giant scythe.

"Witch Hunt..."

The technique cancelled because there souls weren't resonating correctly.

Sid saw this and started to take a swing at them.

"Oh fuck no, not again."

He quickly changed back to normal and caught the giant tombstone, a tiny crater forming beneath his feet.

"Move back Maka!"

She quickly jumped back as he started releasing a greenish looking fluid that started eating away at the tombstone. Some of it got on Sid who jumped away dropping the tombstone.

Toxic let the tombstone fall and moved out of the way.

"Hurts doesn't it? You didn't think I was called Toxic for nothing, did you?"

While Sid was focused on Toxic, Black Star came up behind him. He sped forward and wrapped Tsubaki's chain around him tying him up.

"All right, we got him."

Toxic smirked and walked over to Maka.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you."

"Think nothing of it."

They both walked over to Sid who was struggling against the chain, but wasn't getting anywhere soon.

"So Sid, you mind telling us who turned you into a zombie?" Toxic asked.

Sid didn't say anything and just sat there.

"Come on Sid I really don't want to force it out of you."

Sid continued to sit there and do nothing.

"Fine, have it the hard way."

Toxic rubbed his hands together covering them in acid before grabbing Sid's hair. It started melt away and his dreads started to fall off.

Sid looked horrified at this.

"So how about telling us Sid? Might be able to save your hair if you do."

Sid still wasn't talking, but he was trembling.

"Fine then I'll take it all off."

Sid gasped before moving away.

"Fine I'll tell you just stop, please."

Toxic nodded and moved his hands away.

"Good. I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

Sid looked about ready to cry at this point.

"It was Dr. Stein."

* * *

**Dr. Stein's Laboratory **

They all walked through the gate into the courtyard of the giant laboratory.

"So this is where the mysterious Dr. Stein is located?" Toxic asked.

Sid just nodded.

"Wasn't he the greatest Meister to ever come out of the Academy?" Maka asked.

"Supposedly," was all Sid said.

Right when they were about to walk up to the door it opened suddenly. After a few moments a chair was backing out of the door, but whoever it was got caught on the door and fell backwards.

He was rather tall at about 6' and had white hair. He had stitching all over his body even his lab coat and pants, and weirdest of all he had a giant knob coming out of his head.

He got back up and sat in the chair backwards.

"So what do you want?" he asked them.

"Why did you turn Sid into a zombie?" Maka asked.

He sat there in a thinking position for a moment.

"I was bored."

Maka just sat there stunned at the answer, while she tried to comprehend the answer Dr. Stein stared at them intently.

"Interesting. You, girl, have a very calm and soothing soul. On the other hand your friend there has a soul crazy enough to contend with mine. Its a sickly green to and it looks like its trying to stay near your's. I wonder why."

"Enough of that. I'm going to take you down!" Black Star yelled from on top of the building.

He jumped down trying to attack Stein who simply moved to the side dodging him. He then backed up elbowing him in the stomach.

"Toxic lets help him."

He nodded and transformed into his scythe form. She grabbed him and dashed towards Stein who easily blocked her strike and kicked her away making him go back and slam his head into Black Star's face. He turned to look at Black Star who was on the ground.

"A very egocentric and energetic soul. Not many could be your partner."

Black Star jumped and tried to hit him, but was blocked easily before being kicked away.

"Black Star?!" Tsubaki shouted.

Stein turned to look at her.

"Oh I see. You are his partner. A very kind and accepting soul, you are matching his wavelength."

Maka dashed at him from behind but he dodged around her before kicking her away.

"A scythe Meister named Maka? I would've sword I've heard of you," Stein commented.

She rushed at him again, but he dodged around her attacks.

"Oh yes, you are Spirit's daughter, right?" he asked.

She froze up for a moment.

"Oh so you are his dear daughter. The daughter of the woman who stole my research material."

He rolled toward her with his palm up.

"Its just a palm heel strike. Guard up," Toxic commanded.

She quickly did so, but when he struck the scythe she was blown away. Once she finally stopped she looked at him.

"What the hell was that?" Toxic asked.

Stein stood up from his chair while adjusting the knob on his head.

"Now, who should I take apart first?" he said and made a snipping motion.

Maka was visibly shaken by the man.

"Keep it together Maka or he will kill us. Your breathing and soul are muddled."

Maka instantly charged at Stein who knocked her away like she was nothing. He quickly picked her up by her hair and slightly lifted her shirt.

"Now where should I start. Maybe here."

As he said this he started drawing lines on her stomach. But before he could do anymore Black Star intervened.

"You idiot. I'm going to crush those glasses of yours!" he shouted.

"It's foolish to try."

"You aren't the only one who can attack with their soul wavelength directly!"

Black Star jumped towards him.

"What?"

Before he could do anything Black Star thrust his elbow into Stein's spine causing him to drop Maka.

"Finish Strike! Black Star Big Wave!"

Stein didn't seem very fazed by the strike though.

"That is interesting," Stein commented.

"He counteracted it."

"I checked out your soul data earlier you know. If I know the nature of your soul wavelength I can adjust mine to counter it. Once they are matched you lose all your attack strength."

He adjusted his glasses and turned slightly.

"The second you struck me we became partners like Meister and weapon."

He turned completely towards Black Star.

"Now its my turn to come at you."

He dashed at him leaving no time for response. Once he was at Black Star he raised his hands up to his head and started shocking him.

Black Star let loose an insane scream.

"Black Star?!" Tsubaki yelled.

This went on for several seconds before he stopped and let Black Star fall to his feet.

"Black Star?!" everyone yelled.

* * *

**Death Room**

Lord Death and his son Death the Kid as well as his two weapons Liz and Patty were watching the entire fight through a mirror.

Kid stood up. He was of average height at about 5'7" and had perfectly done black hair with three white lines in it. He had a very skinny build and wore a very nice black suit. He wasn't a very mean person or overly nice, but he did not want others to be hurt unnecessarily. He was also very OCD and wanted everything to be perfectly symmetrical.

"Father I am going there to help him."

"You can not. You are not part of the DWMA and are not allowed to mess with the business of the Academy."

"Then add me to the student list, if you would kindly. Liz and Patty come on."

Liz and Patty were sisters who were both blond. Liz was very tall at 5'10" and by comparison Patty was short at 5'4". Another blatant difference was their breast size, even though Patty was the younger looking and acting sister she had much larger breast than her sister. They both wore red shirts that showed their midriff and Patty wore blue jeans while Liz wore jean shorts. Their personalities were also a lot different. Liz was more serious, but she was also scared of creepy things while Patty was very childish and didn't take anything very seriously.

"Wait Kid, I don't think you should go. If anything gets out of hand I am sure Toxic can take care of it."

"Father he is obviously a strong weapon, but do you honestly think he can stop Dr. Stein?"

"Kid, did you ever hear of how he got the name Toxic?"

Kid was surprised by the question.

"No, was he not born with it."

"No he gave it to himself. Let me tell you about that story and then you can decide whether or not you need to go down there, okay?"

Kid sighed before sitting down and motioning for his father to continue.

* * *

**Back at Dr. Stein's **

Toxic was sitting over Black Star trying to check on him.

"Damn it."

He quickly got up and rushed over to Maka.

"Come on Maka, lets get this bastard."

"No way."

She fell to her knees staring wide eyed. Toxic looked at her in worry.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I saw it."

She was looking at Stein and his soul was completely surrounding him and was overpowering. Stein smirked at this.

"It looks like you saw my soul."

"It can't be. His level is far to above this. Its hopeless we can't win."

Toxic walked over to her and slapped her.

"You idiot. Even if its hopeless, I would rather go down fighting than sit here like a dog and take it. Now get your pretty little ass up!"

She looked at him shocked.

"Now come on. While you were here feeling sorry he was waiting on us. He's a pretty nice guy, right?"

She looked at him for a moment and then smirked before standing up.

"Sorry for being a burden Toxic."

Toxic just smirked and changed into scythe form.

"Think nothing of it."

She grabbed him and twirled him around before they both shouted.

"Soul Resonance!"

The giant blue aura started to form just like earlier.

"Oh so you can perform Soul Resonance, huh? But do you think that will be enough?" Stein asked.

They continued charging up not responding to him.

_"So they can perform Witch Hunter, impressive."_

"So your planning on putting all into one shot."

He dropped his cigarette and through his hands out.

"Fine then. Bring it on and show me the strength of your souls!"

Maka swung back and the giant blue energy surround Toxic's blade.

"Scythe Meister technique, Witch Hunter!"

She swung the massive blade at him and he clapped his hands together stopping it in its tracks, but he glasses were cracked.

_"To be able to control Witch Hunter so well, incredible."_

Maka continued to struggle against Stein who appeared unfazed.

_"Still, it needs some work."_

She crushed the technique hurting Maka and sending her and Toxic flying. Toxic transformed back in mid air and caught her before she hit the ground.

He stood up and looked at Stein before walking over to where Tsubaki was looking after Black Star and sat Maka down.

"Watch after her, and Black Star's fine, I promise."

She nodded at him and he turned back to face Stein.

"I know that this is a test set up by Lord Death."

Tsubaki's eyes widened and you could see a small smirk on Stein's face.

"Oh really and how did you know?"

"I know Lord Death enough to know that he would never endanger students by allowing someone like you to live in Death City unless you were actually on our side."

Stein's smirk got a little wider.

"Well good work. You all pass."

Toxic grinned evilly at this before taking off his jacket and setting it under Maka's head and then taking off his shirt revealing lots of scars all over his body.

"But you made a very grave mistake in all of this."

Stein seemed surprised by all of this.

"And what was that?"

"You didn't do enough research."

Now that was a painful blow to Stein who was a genius by most standards.

"What should I have researched."

"If you had looked more into who you were testing, you would've found out about me. Do you know my name, I'm sure if you did it would ring a few bells."

Stein realized he hadn't really thought about who he would be testing, except for Maka who was the daughter of his former weapon.

"My name is Toxic. Toxic Evans, last of the Evans family."

You could see Stein's eyes widen slightly behind his cracked glasses.

"Most people wonder why I am the last of the Evans. Its simple really. I killed all of the others when I was ten years old and my soul went insane."

_"You've got to be fucking with me," _was all Stein could think.

"Since that day I have struggled to keep my soul in balance. If it wasn't for Lord Death I'd be in prison or worse right now. But a few months ago I cam across a girl with an interesting soul. Her soul kept the insanity at bay. But I'm sure you know what happens to someone's soul when they are unconscious, don't you?"

"There soul doesn't work properly."

"Exactly meaning that Maka's soul isn't helping me stay sane, and normally I don't like people who hurt what is mine, and Maka is mine. My insane side however, will destroy anyone who is mine. So you better be ready Dr. Stein, because this is going to get nasty."

Stein quickly shrugged off his coat to prepare.

"I also know that Lord Death is watching us right now. And just so you know Lord Death you should send someone, because only three things are going to get me to calm down right now."

Toxic held up one finger.

"Help from Lord Death arrives."

Raised a second finger.

"Maka wakes up and ask me to."

Held up a third finger.

"Dr. Stein dies a nice painful death."

* * *

**A/N So how was it? I figured it was a decent idea for a story and wanted to try it out. **

**If you want to tell me how you feel about it or leave suggestions feel free to do so. **

**Anyways until next time, **

**ToxicMeltdown Out.**


End file.
